Funny little things
by Something.Evil.Comes.This.Way
Summary: November White, is a normle girl whos father moves to Tokyo,all the girls hate her and want her to go away,Her siblings are annyoing and then one day she climbs a rock to help her brother and finds shes in InuHiroshi and his son Sesshomaru land.RR plz
1. The New Transfer Student

I looked around, was I supposed to go that way or turn this corner?

Ah great, I was lost.

My family and I had just moved here because of my dad's new job. That place being none other than Tokyo.

It all started when a business man called my dad saying some weird opening that went something along the lines of "Mr. White, do you like sushi?"

We had to start all over. Just myself, my annoying brother and sister and of course my parent; you know, the typical American family.

I caught sight of myself in a shops window to see that the wind had loosened my long shaggy curly red hair from its ponytail, causing it blow over my grayish blue eyes.

I sighed and looked at the trees whose leaves had all fallen off onto the wet ground. I look both ways on the street on the road and saw no cars, just puddles and some people also across the streets, trying to get to their own destination.

I crossed the road and went up to a man in a black jeans and a white tie shirt. I briefly thanked my mother for forcing me to learn Japanese as I quickly asked him where Tokyo Gakuen was located at. He looked me over and told me that it was past the next block.

I said a quick thank you as I ran off waving behind me. He just nodded and was on his way, I past the corner and it looked as if everyone one was in already, I was going to have a heart attack for how fast my heart was going.

I opened the door and went to the office. A lady that looked about 40 sat behind the desk and was looking at me with distaste for being late. I bowed very low. "Hello," I said out of breathe

"Your late," her voice had change and now she had a smile on her face "Yes, yes, I am very sorry" I said taking another bow. "No it's all right may I ask what your name is miss." She asks looking at me "Um…November...White…" I said looking at her thinking she would laugh.

"Well, Miss White your room is 304 on the third floor. They're watching a movie, I believe" she said handing me a tardy pass. "Oh yes well thank you again," I said smiling and bowing. "Yes well get on your way then," she said.

I quickly walked down the hall, till I reached the stairs. When I finally reached the classroom door, I stood there thinking about what they would think of me. If I was going to be teased or if they wouldn't like me.

"What do I care.' I mumbled. A loud voice suddenly startled me from my thoughts.

I look up to see that someone was walking down the hall. He was tall maybe 6'foot 5 and had long but shaggy black hair with red highlights in it. His glasses bounced off the lights in the hall. I looked up at him

"You're new here huh..?" I nodded and looked down. "So you can understand me. They said that the "new kid" couldn't understand Japanese" he said looking down at me.

"I can speak it very fluently, thank you very much. Is this also your home room class?" I said looking up at him "Well yeah... Huh where are you from by the way?" he was egging me on and I didn't like it. "I'm from the USA." I said slowly and not showing my face to him. "Really? That's cool. Hey come on I want you to meet everyone..." he opened the door and pulled me in.

It was dark except for the TV which was playing a movie about history and some kind of demon by the looks of it. Everyone turned to look at me and the boy who had pulled me in. The lights were then flicked on and everyone looked at me and the boy.

"Hey guys this is –"he looked with a 'what's-you-name' eyes. I sighed and looked at the class.

"Hello my name is November White" I said slowly causing the boys to smile. "Yes, well. November here is our new classmate." The class looked at me and started to talk about me in harsh whispers. I looked at the ground, letting my hair hides my face.

I stop when someone pulls my hair out of my face and the boy smiles at me "by the way my name is Yokiu." he said smiling down at me "nice to meet you Yokiu." I said smiling back at him. Suddenly a girl tackled him, making him fall on the ground. She had purple hair and dark brown eyes with a touch freckles, she stood up and tossed me nasty look.

"Sorry this is my girlfriend Miki" he said as he stood up and brushed his pants with his hands. She had then put on a sweet face for her so called "love toy" I was disgusted by someone who treated boys like pets. "Nice to meet you Miki." I said giving a friendly smile which meant in girl talk; sorry I was so friendly; she smiled back and gave 'don't let it happen again look' I rolled my eyes

"Likewise, "she said.

"So what are you guys learning?"

"Demons from the past something on history blah, blah, blah, let's talk about you" said Miki giving me an evil grin. "I 'm not one to talk" I said giving her my own demonic smile. Poor Yokiu had not seen one glimpse of the evil one.

I watched as they walked off to their seats and sighed. Maybe, just maybe, I could actually fit in here.


	2. Demon Meeting and the Toad Thingie

Chapter 2 The Demon Meeting and loud toad thing…

(A.N THE HORNS ARE LIKE THE ONES YOU SEE ON ELFIN LIED BUT NOT THE SAME POWERS)

I glared up at the cloudy sky, huffing in irritation. My parents thought it would be nice to let me take my little siblings to the park. The park was huge and wet with dead leaves on the ground. Just the way I liked it; gray, cold, and empty.

My gray high tops that I loved started to have a nice taste for the dead wet leaves and had become dirty. My sister Lynn kept on jumping around, letting the world know she was 18 years old and now an adult. I couldn't help but snicker. Not only was she freaking out regular people, but now every single freaky stalker dude knew her age.

My little brother Ryan was just a smartass who thought he knew everything just because he could pull of strait A's not like me who only got C and B's. Oh yeah, talking about him, where was he? I looked around until I finally spotted him. Ryan had climbed some rocks and was getting his cloths dirty. "Ryan get down if mom sees you when we go home, you know she'll through a fit!" I said.

"Yea, yea, mom all ways has fits when we're dirty!" he yelled back,

"Yeah, well get down if you get hurt I 'm not carrying you home!" I shouted.

"Well good then I'll just be a hobo!" he said and laugh his smartass laugh.

"Ryan! Look at what I found!" shouted Lynn from the other side of the rocks.

I watched as he ran over, and after I few minutes I hollered at them "What is it Ryan?" He was looking over at Lynn and then he turned over to me. "It looks to be some cave marked off!" he shouted down at me.

"Do you see anyone near it or is it just you and Lynn?" I ask climbing up the rock no one answered me. I look up to see my brother gone. "Ryan!!" I scream his name no one answers and I scrambled up the rocks to see no life on both sides I look around to see that all trees look younger as if humans hands haven't tended to them for thousands of years. Then it hit me. There was no tall skyscrapers peeking over the trees.

"What…" I said in a whisper "HELLO?" I yelled cupping my hands around my mouth, and I realized the air had gotten hotter as if the rain had not been there. "HELLO!" I say again

"Hello" says a voice I turn to see an old man with a basket on his back his clothes look old and raged like if he was from a different time period then I was in. "What is a pretty young Demon girl like you doing in this part of my masters parts?" says the old man who now looks me over, licking his lips. I pretend not see that and look at him "Your masters? May I ask what his name is?" I say swallowing thinking this all a dream and playing along, the old man looks at me.

"Hmhm... well you must be new around these parts what type of demon are you?"

"I'm not a demon I 'm a human, I thought you knew that?"

"Really you look like a demon, only demons have color in their hair who are you?!" the old man grabbed me by the arm, and in my mind, I made a dull not that he was extremely strongfor such an old man.

He dragged me and started to mumble things like "My master will let me have you" or "you have to be a demon you're too beautiful to be a human." He said under his breath but for me to be so close I heard him. "Um... Well thank you I guess? May I ask where we are going?" I say as I jump over a log.

"To see my master he's in a nearby field with the rest of his family and the others of his clan." He said happily, as if he was about to be awarded like a dog doing a good task. My eye twitched and without thinking I kicked the guy, making him fall on the ground.

"You Bitch!" he said as he tried to grab my hair, but I was too quick in some way I had gotten the ability to kick ass and I was going to use it well. "This will teach you old man!" I screamed at him and prepared to kick him on the head but someone had grabbed my leg and pushed me back.

I fell to the ground and looked up at a man and a boy, the man had long, long white hair and some kind of weird armor on his shoulder with fox like eyes but they were amber. He looked like a dog in some ways.

The boy had the same features but he had a red strikes through his face and his hair was little shorter than his friend next to him. They both had some kind of sword at their sides and eerie looking nails that were very long to be any type of humans.

One gave me an evil smirk and the other just glared at me. Oh hell, did I just see a fang' I thought.

'Yes that was a fang' agreeing with myself,

"Who is this human?" Ask the tall one with the glare on his face." I don 't know I found her on your parts of the land next to the grave Master InuHiroshi I don 't know her name but I can tell she isn't like anything in the world no human around here has hair like hers or such features." Says the old man who now looks at me licking his lips.

My eye gave an involuntary twitch. I was getting tired of it that perv!

Grabbing his foot I threw him against a tree and growled at him glaring, and then there was a pain in my head like little horns had come out. The old man got to his feet. "SEE SHE IS A DEMON SHE HAS HORNS!" he screeched he brought his sword up and with the blades reflection, I could see two little cat ears. I look like a beautiful piece of something that was evil. I looked good I must say, but in a way it freaks me out.

The boy hissed at the man "Father is that a half breed?" the boy asks I turned around and look at them. Seeing they were watching me gave me butterflies in my belly. "No Sesshomaru she is what we call a midnight.

She's human but she has powers unspoken of." Said the man that was called InuHiroshi "Where am I and what is this place?" my voice had changed to a sweet but deadly tone and my hair that tumbled into my line of sight was now straight.

"You're on my lands where do you come from." The old man said.

"Your lands." I thought. "Humans no longer walked on any land they called "their land" I hissed at him. The old man jumps at me and I grab him by the neck and look at him in the eye. "How dare you attack ME." I said glaring at him then I see his eyes grow wide.

I found this to be fun and enjoyed him getting scared of something as little as me. "Please" he begged and look at me I dropped him and he ran off to the forest screaming like a girl. I chuckled as I saw him do this.

"So rare" said a little voice I look to the side to see a weird looking toad thing, he was dressed in brown closes and reminded me of Yoda. "What do you mean Jaken?" Ask the boy whose name was Sesshomaru. "There hasn't been another Midnight since Izayoi.

But they are never found as girl there always boys very strange. They are too said to have strange powers that us demons can't have. This one seems to be very strong at the least maybe around 18 or…17" said the toad who narrowed his eyes at me, I turned to face him and gave him a glare that sent him running behind his so called "master".

"What is your name Midnight" said InuHiroshi. I looked at him, my features coming back as a human but the horns stayed. "My name is November white." I said bowing to be polite. "No need to bow." Said InuHiroshi

"what brings you out here?" ask Sesshomaru who studied me.

"I was with my family and we were climbing rocks and I came to be here." I said looking at him, he made a weird noise as I and Sesshomaru glared at one another.

"JAKEN!" yelled InuHiroshi. The little toad thing ran out behind Sesshomaru and came up to Inu. "Yes my lord?"

He said bowing very low "how much is she worth to us?" he asks viciously.

"She is like a war tool, err, that is, she can be a war tool and you can own every land in the world... my lord" said Jaken trembling.

"Hmm.... we would be able to use her in battle or in war?" ask Inu.

"Yes my lord you could become very wealthy and own every demon land…" Say the Yoda thing

"Use me..." I said in a harsh tone

"Yes. Well human I found you on my lands and there for you will honor me, and my son "Inu said. The Dog Lord walked on down the road telling Jaken to watch me for any funny business. Sesshomaru look at his father as he started to walk

"Follow me human, and be glad my lord was so gracious towards you." He grabbed my wrist, I was hunched over and was walking with a glare that he knew that meant let go. The little toad that looks like Yoda glared at me and told me I give him any troubles and I would pay. I stop looked down at the funny looking Yoda, the other two walking on with a huge dragon and followed. I cracked up, this little toad that was like Yoda told me was going to kick my butt...It was too much, it way so too much, I look down at him eyes tearing and my face red with laughter.

"What is your laughing about human?" ask Sesshomaru who had stopped and his father, looking at use two in the back, one laughing and one red in the face, "Your… your little toad thing here thinks he can kick my butt…" I said going into laughter then it got dark and I looked up to see a funny looking Sesshomaru who looked like he was going to laugh himself.

"Come human you're too slow for your own good." I shrug my shoulders and walk up to the pack with them looking at the little Toad who's new nickname was Yoda, he was glaring at me, and I winked back he dropped his mouth and his eyes got big. Sesshomaru must have seen this, because he started to sinker. I looked up at him

"Human what is your age? You acted like a child in some ways. Aren't you 20 or 30?" he asked as I skipped at his side. I looked up at him "How old are you?"

This took him off balance and he looked at me. "I'm 19 and will be going into my 20th year in the fall." He said giving me a glare with his cat like eyes. "Wow, really? I would have never guessed." I said. "I'm a year younger then you and my Birthday is in the fall."

To my weirdness I didn't feel sad or scared with them I felt like I knew them from a long time ago. Like a family friend growing up, so I had no fear of this person who had a weird way of living in a different era.


End file.
